Hopeless Needy Fangs
by darkdragonpulse19
Summary: Edd is the direct descendant of the original family and is feared by his own family. Kevin is a young wolfblood going through heat. Kevin finds Edd enticing and delicious. Edd wants to make allies with Kevin ad hopefully best friends. What happens when they endure these things all through high school? With the added mix of monster and human peers, things are bound to get messy...
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

Edd "Double Dee" Vincent, a simple teen sitting in his room on the computer looking at the computer screen doing research for his history project. Fuming.

Edd: The nerve of those jocks saying that all vampires sparkle in the presence of the UV rays of the sun.

The young vampire sat at his computer looking up old family records that his father told him about for his project. His Monster History class assignment was to study and write a three page paper on the most iconic monsters known to man. The teacher, who was the notorious Invisible man, said that nobody but Double Dee could do vampires considering that he was the only vampire in Peach Creek, well, in this country. His family was rich and powerful considering his family was a direct line of first vampire in Romania.

Edd: If any of these mentally challenged athletes would understand, or have common sense, they would try and find out what I really am and how powerful I can get.

He was right about that. Despite being the first of his family to look skinny and fragile, he had hidden powers that his grandfather, Vladimir, had long ago when he sold his soul to to Satan for fear and immortality. Although some of his relatives think that he is a disgrace, they wouldn't dare say it aloud in fear of offending their deceased elder. Edd did meet him, but only once. He was a young tyke when he met him, on his death bed. Vlad was slowly dying due to a steak blessed by a priest, soaked in holy water and revein. The priest went as far as carving a blessing in Latin. He sighed at the memory of his grandfather slowly dying in front of his eyes, but he saw the potential in his grandson.

Edd continued to type furiously at the key board of his Dell laptop as he neared the end of his paper. The door bell rang as he finished the fifth paragraph of the third page. He stood and walked along the carpet in his red knee high socks. He walked downstairs and peeked through the peep hole. He saw his friends smiling wildly waiting for the door to open. He opened the door knowing he couldn't get them to leave and let them in.

Edd: Salutations Eddy, Ed. What brings you to my homing this early in the morning?

He questioned closing the door behind him. He followed his friends into the kitchen where they sat at the table.

Eddy: We need help with our papers.

Edd: You only had to look through your family history and gather information that people wouldn't know.

Eddy: It's kinda hard when your family is nothing but a bunch of shadow imps!

He barked as he scoffed at his own bloodline. Being a shadow imp was something cool and stupid to Eddy. They could crawl through the shadows during night and day making them the monster version of ninjas. Plus it was an upside for him to pickpocket people during any given time he wants, he only gets caught because he chuckles of how much money he stole.

Edd: Why didn't you ask your mother about it?

Eddy: Because she started crying saying, "MY baby's growing up" and shit like that.

Edd: Language Eddy.

He reminded his friend. Ed sat at the table eating the wax fruit in the bowl. Edd saw him eating it and yelled.

Edd: Ed! Spit that out this instant!

He yelled scaring Ed making him swallow the wax fruit. That chunk was gone and that wax peach was tarnished. He sighed and let Ed eat the rest of the peach with gusto.

Edd: Did you think to ask your farther, or your older brother?

Eddy: Dad and Bro are out robbing people as usual so mom was the only person I could ask.

Edd: Ok, so what about you Ed?

He looked at him tall friend who sat eating the rest of the wax table display. Sighing he went to the refrigerator and pulled out a blood bag with the initial "O" on it, his favorite. He took the bag and closed the door. He took a glass cup from the cupboard as he set the bag down on the counter.

Ed: All people really know about me is that I'm half giant and pixie. My mom says that pixies are about as old as vampires but are worse when it comes to revenge and pranks. But dad said that giants are totally gentle and our moods can't be swayed so easily.

Eddy: Unlike last time when you got that pebble in your shoe and you went postal on everybody.

Edd: You grew grew a total of twenty feet and nearly wrecked the cul-de-sac.

Ed let a large shy smile grow on his face as he watched his friend open the blood bag and poured it in the glass cup.

Eddy: Did we interrupt your feeding time?

Edd: No more like my homework, I only had a paragraph or so left to go when you two arrived.

Eddy: Well sorry to interrupt you princess. We also came by to grab you before school started.

Edd: Is it that time already?

Edd looked down at his watch and was that it was almost seven thirty. He put his wrist down and drank his blood. Once finished he put the cup in the dishwasher and threw the bag in the recycling bin.

Edd: Ok guys, if you don't mind waiting for me in the living room while I grab my things, I'll only be a minute.

Eddy: Hurry up then sock head!

Eddy yelled as his smart friend ran to his room to grab his belongings. Once in his room he began the downloading process for his paper to his PDA. As that was downloading he put his books in his satchel. Once that was finished he but on a crimson red button up shirt, his charcoal grey cardigan and changed his black shorts for red skinny jeans along with his black boots. He fixed the hat on his head and grabbed his PDA as the alarm screamed it's notification of the finished download. He ran back downstairs and walked out the door with his friends.

XoxoxoX

Kevin was scratching his head as he tried hard not to let anybody see his arousal while waiting at the bus stop with two of his friends. Rolf looked down at his best friend wondering what was wrong with him.

Rolf: Kevin, is there problem with you?

Nat: Yeah, you don't look too good bro.

Kevin: Can't talk about it till we get into the locker room.

Rolf: Then how will you hide blood filled body part from grown educators and other peers?

Kevin looked down and saw that his erection was pushing against his black sweat pants. His face flushed and he covered himself with his back pack. He was in heat for a week and he never knew how long it would last, it's a different length of time for each wolfblood.

Nat: I would help but I might kill you.

Rolf: Same with Rolf, but Nana might help I can call here when we get to building and ask for help.

Kevin: Well whatever she has I need it, this shit don't pass that easily or fast enough.

Nat: You haven't tried jerking off at home or hooking up with some girl?

Kevin: Have you seen what girls we go to school with? Most of them are disgusting?

Rolf: Rolf agrees on that one.

Nat: But Nazz is a siren, she looks better than every girl in school.

Kevin thought about his friend the siren, Nazz. She is better looking than the rest of the girls in the school; her hair is short and blonde, she had blue-grey eyes, a slender body ad the biggest boobs ever. Kevin did have a thing for her but her singing would make his ears hurt. To a wolfblood, a sirens song is like a dog whistle. That was the only thing he hated about her being a siren.

Kevin: Naw, her voice sounds different to me than it dose to everybody else.

Rolf: Well if not girls, than possibly a male?

It took Kevin a minute to register what Rolf was getting at and then punched his friend in the shoulder. Rolf and Nat laughed at his action seeing their friend writhe in anger and sexual frustration. It was a possibility; he said the girls in the school were horrible with the exception of Nazz but her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to him. He had to admit though, some of the guys did look appealing to him. His ears started to twitch at a far noise down the block.

Kevin: Rolf, Nat, stand in the street and do't move till I say so.

They looked at him with confusion but reluctantly did as he said. Kevin took several steps back and stood behind the bus bench. The Ed's came rolling down on another contraption of theirs and crashed into the bus stop sign. Ed went head first into the sign leaving a indent of his face in the pole, Eddy was under Ed and was hurting very badly from having Ed's knee in his skull. Double Dee was running down the block after his friends and made it in time to tell them that the plan was stupid.

Edd: I told you guys that the left switch wasn't to be used until we got out of the garage!

Eddy shifted into his true form, his entire body turning black as the shadows as he slipped from under Edd. He traveled over to the shadow next to Rolf and reformed as he was before.

Eddy: Oh can it sock head.

Eddy rubbed his head as Ed pulled his face from the pole. Double Dee saw Rolf and Nat and went over to them.

Eddy: sorry for disturbing you guys this early in the morning.

Rolf: Not problem sock headed Ed-boy.

Nat: Yeah, it really isn't...

Nat coiled himself around Double Dee pressing himself against him. Edd felt just a little uncomfortable ad confused.

Nat: What's a little cutie like you doing walking this way?

Edd: Going to school, Nat, we've attended the same school for seven years and we have four classes together including lunch.

Nat felt dead pan at the realization that he's known this male vampire for a fraction of his life. Edd looked over towards the flushed werewolf that tormented most of his life but who he still thought of in a good way.

Edd: Morning Kevin, you don't look well is there something wrong?

Kevin's ears perked up to the sound of Edd's voice, it was a sweet sound to his sensitive ears. It felt like he was listening to an angel..."Wait, the dork sounds like an angel? And it's turning me on?! WTF?! There's no way he can sound better than any girl; human or monster. There's just no way," he thought as he tried to wipe the thought of Edd's voice sounding melodious to him.

Kevin: It's none of your business dork, get lost.

Edd: Sorry you feel that way but we go to the same school and we take the same bus.

Kevin stared wide eyed at the living undead dork before him. He really did just get smart with him? Their families have been enemies for as long as they could remember. Kevin kept the hostility alive while Edd thought that it was a new era and things needed to take a different perspective on it.

Nat: Whoa, Kev, dude, you didn't need to be so harsh with the guy he just wanted to know if you were ok-

Kevin: Well I don't want any wimp vampire talking to me!

Kevin felt better getting that out od his system and it helped his problem a lot; his erection was gone! However, he was now being scorned by his best friends and the Ed's, but Edd stared with big blue eyes sadly at his natural enemy.

Edd: Well, sorry for caring about your health, I was trying to friendly as all.

Edd just went over to Ed and helped him stand and took a few still working parts from the contraption he created and stored them in his bag.

Edd: Eddy, Ed I'll be flying to school. Have fun on the bus.

His last words he stared sharply at Kevin. Kevin felt a jolt run through him. That stare was intense and cold but very sad with those narrowed blue eyes. The only thing he could do was bare his fangs and stare back with even more intensity. With an added low growl. Edd took the rim of his hat and pulled it down over his eyes. He became shrouded in a black and when it faded he was a small bat with a small hat and bag. Flapping his little wings he continued to stare angrily at Kevin untill he flew off in the dark morning sky.

Eddy: Dammit Kevin!

Kevin and everybody turned to Eddy who walked out from behind Rolf and walked over to the wolfblood teen.

Eddy: Why'd you have to go ad say that to him?!

Kevin: What's it to you Skipper?

Eddy: Don't call me that!

Ed: Clam down Eddy-

Eddy: Can it Ed!

Eddy turned back Kevin who has gained back his cool composure(because his erection has finally gone down).

Kevin: He's an enemy, nothing more nothing less.

Eddy: He may be an enemy but he isn't a heartless bitch like you...

Kevin took note of the name that he was called. He felt his blood boil, fangs and nails sharpen and the animalistic urge to rip apart the imp to shreds.

Rolf: Calm yourself Kevin...

Kevin: Too fucking late...

Nat walked in between them with his arms open wide.

Nat: Not cool dude, do you really want to go to school all wolfed out?!

Kevin did that once and nearly killed several students for messing with him. It was his first month in his wolf form and he was comfortable in it. Kevin lowered his guard and toned down his anger.

Eddy: Watch what you say to my best friend, he's got enough on his plate and he don't need a mangy mutt like you making more problems. Even if he wants to befriend you.

Eddy started to walk off and Ed followed behind. Although the school was a long ways ahead they wouldn't care if they were late. Kevin scoffed at the imps words and brushed his nose.

Kevin: Dorky Ed's...

Nat: Your the dork in this situation man.

Kevin shot his head over to his friend with wide eyes at his words. Him? A dork?! Like the Ed's?! Never in hell!

Kevin: How am I the dork?

Rolf: smart Ed-boy was trying to be friendly and make ally with you, regardless of you being wolfblood.

Nat: Plus, as I know word gets around, the guy is stronger than he looks to be. He is a direct descendant of the original vampire and he's feared in his own family.

Rolf: How did you get private information such as that?

Nat turned to Rolf with a sly grin dripping from his face.

Nat: His distant cousin from Russian and I had a little "spar" and we got to talking afterwards.

Kevin: that was two years ago when he started acting bat-shit crazy about his family coming in from a different country.

Nat: Exactly.

Kevin: Then why didn't he just fight for his honor like anybody would do?

Rolf: He's not wolfblood, remember, he is smart yet very fragile. Using brute force would be not right in head of his but if comes to that than he'll do just that.

Kevi thought for a moment and considered everything he did and said to Edd. He was wrong for his outburst towards him, he'll admit that, but he does need to apologize for it. he smacked his head and turned his favorite red cap back.

Rolf: You know what you must do.

Nat: Damn right.

Kevin: Fine I'll go apologize.

Rolf: May I suggest that you turn into wolf and run to educational building, it'd be much faster yes?

Kevin grinned as Rolf did as he gave him his school bag. Kevin closed his eyes and felt his animal instincts take over as his body morphed into his red-furred wolf form. He nodded at his friends and ran to school to find the genius vampire he wrongly hurt.

* * *

Hey everybody! Aren't you glad I'm making more stories? Well I was reading somebodies story on Fafiction about KevEdd and they were monsters and the spiked me to make a story with monsters as well. Theirs however is probably better than mine, most stories I read are better in comparison. Anyway, I hope my loyal readers are going to read this new story and love it like the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Kevin was running through the woods knowing that this was a short cut that he used to take to get to school while trying not to freak out some of the human students. He jumped and maneuvered through the brush with ease feeling the leaves and crisp air blaze over his fur as if it were water trying to douse the fiery red fur of his. He's almost to school and he can make out the smell of teens from afar-what's that? Kevin stopped in his tracks as he smelled the went iron smell of blood in the air. He walked closer towards it , but as he did the smell of iron became stronger and the smell of teens started to fade.

He hid in some bushes as he heard the feint sound of grunts and snapping twigs. He also smelled his peers from school; some from the football and basketball team and others from class that socialized with the team. He peered through the shrubs and saw a horrific sight. He saw his friend James being held up by the one other than the person he had set to find and apologize to; Edd. His eyes were shrouded over in blood and plated over top of an animalistic smile baring his fangs like ivory guns ready to fire.

_**Edd: Do you think that it was wise to taunt me and ridicule me because of my ancestry?!**_

Edd's voice was distorted in a low throaty tone that gave Kevi the feeling of being yelled at by his father.

James: N-No man, look we're sorry w-we-we didn't mean to-!

Edd lifted him higher into the air. Kevin witnessed the ghastly sight as it played in front of him.

**_Edd: I don't think you quite understand what you did..._**

Edd began to levitate sending James higher off the ground, poor thing was scared of heights. Kevin couldn't have ever thought that a small person like him could hold so much power to scare even someone like James or the others.

_Nat: The guy is stronger than he looks to be. He is a direct descendant of the original vampire and he's feared in his own family._

"Is this what Nat meant?" Kevin thought as he stood in horror curling his tail between his legs and slinking down into the shrubbery slowly. Edd stooped at some point halfway to the highest branch of the tree, however still under the thick leaves. Edd smiled manically at the quivering bloodied boy before him crying and shaking.

**_Edd: I'm sorry child, but apologies won't work like they did before, not with me..._**

Edd lowered them down and once settled back on the ground he stared into James eyes with a longing gaze. James immediately stopping his quivering and from what kevin saw looked as though he were ready to walk away like nothing ever happened. Edd smiled lightly and then was tackled to the ground by James. "What the he-" Kevin stopped in mid thought as he watched and heard more than just action going on between James and Edd. James was trailing his hands and lips all over Edd's body like he did with his girlfriend.

_**Edd: Y-yes...more...fuc-fuck!**_

The breathless moans from Edd made Kevin heat up again. His mind went numb by the sounds the vampire let out as he was ravaged by the human boy. Kevin felt his the heat in the pit of his stomach rise up and give him an erection again. He couldn't help but revert back to his human form and grab his crotch to try and hold it still because the throbbing was intense. Edd, by what he heard, was having lots of fun with James who must be a pleasing machine. Edd moaned loudly sending James' hormones of the charts enough to lay back and pull his jeans down to show off his erection. "And Morgan likes him? Dude got a dick the size of a pencil! How is he so 'fucking great' in bed?!" Kevin thought as he stared at his friends penis from behind the bushes.

Edd sat up and crawled on all fours to James and stared devilishly at his dick. Hie eyes were glazed over with sex as he took James' dick into his mouth; the whole things. Kevin bit back a gasp as he watched more of the sensual scene. Edd's head bobbed up and down as he beat off his own member while groaning and moaning loudly. It felt like forever but only five minutes had passed and Edd was still going at it. Kevin had finished three loads and James still wasn't nearing his climax yet? This guy must be into foreplay, a lot.

James: I-Im gonna...

James said. Edd jolted and pulled of the small hard cock and bared his ivory white fangs. Kevin stared in awe at th size of the kids fangs; they were long mostly but looked as though they could do more damage than his could with one bite.

**_Edd: Please, cum as much as you want, just feed my hunger...ahhhhh_**

Edd said as he opened his mouth and bit down on James dick. Both his fangs were submerged in his member as he sucked his blood out. James let out a blood curdling scream as Edd dulled his hunger. James' scream died down as did his erection that shot out his seed like a fountain. Most of it landed on Edd's head and face as he pulled away from James licking his lips seductively. "Lick everything up-!" Kevin and interrupted himself as he leaned back and sapped a twig on the ground. He look back up to see if Edd heard but he was already gone. "I hope he left"

Edd: I didn't leave Kevin...

Kevin jumped at the sound of the vampire behind him sitting on his knees wiping his face with a handkerchief.

Kevin: How the fuck did you get behind me so fast?!

Edd: Language Kevin and also why are you here spying on me?

He fell silent recalling moments before of this simple undead nerd acting like a nymph. It was so exciting and riveting for him. It was enough that he set his hormones a blaze just talking but watching all that made him just want what James got, maybe even more.

Kevin: I wasn't spying, I came looking for you to apologize for earlier ya know? I was out of line and it wasn't right to yell at ya when you were only concerned for my health...

Edd: Well the, apology accepted Kevin.

He said with a smile. Kevin only took a side glance at Edd but felt his heart skip a beat just by this simple gesture of kindness. What was it with this boy that made him like this?

Edd: Kevin?

His ears perked and he turned immediately to Edd.

Kevin: What?

Edd: Why was it that you were spying on my and how much of that vulgar display did you see?

He was being shy and embarrassed at what he had done to the players and James. However he couldn't help himself over it. He didn't want it to happen, he never wanted that kind of ability to begin with. Kevin looked a different way while scratching the back of his head.

Kevin: I got here when you started threatening James...

Edd: Oh...so you saw me..._you know_...

Kevin: Yea...

Edd: May I ask a favor of you?

Kevin: What?

Edd: Could I part take in a sample of your blood?

Kevin felt his cheeks flare up at the question? He had "asked" to take Jame's blood in a very sexual manor that he wanted but was fearing because of where his fangs would go. Edd saw the shock and discomfort playing on his face.

Edd: I won't do to you what I did to James if that's what you're thinking!

He said waving his hands frantically.

Kevin: Than what were you going to do?

Edd: The stereotypical way of taking blood; your neck.

"Damn..." Kevin was disappointed yet relieved that he wouldn't be getting the same treatment that James received. He wanted a vampire blowjob like he got! But he really didn't want those massive fangs digging into his dick like knives and flesh.

Kevin: Fine, but you have to do something for me while you do that?

Edd: No problem, what do you need me to do?

Kevin opened his legs and showed his throbbing massive cock to Edd who jumped back surprise. He shrugged his shoulders knowing that he shouldn't have said anything and just have went for the keep-it-cool-so-he-won't-notice-look and hopefully get through the rest of the day being hard.

Edd: Will you guide me through what needs to be done?

Kevin was shocked. He was actually willing to do it for him.

Kevin: Y-yea...just c'mere...

Edd crawled on his knees towards Kevin; not good. This made him tremble at how cute he was at a different perspective. Edd stood on his knees closely in front of Kevin. Barely even an inch apart, Kevin could smell not only his friend cum but also the sweet honey and floral scent coming from the young vampire before him. Such a dulling scent that made him lose focus with every in hale.

Edd: Kevin?

He snapped back to the voice that sent chills down his spine. He looked up at the bright blue eyes that graced the undead angel and spoke.

Kevin: Sorry, give me your hands.

Edd did just that and place his hands, palms up in Kevins. Kevin took his hands and brought them down to his hard and throbbing dick that longed for release. His soft, warm hands felt good on him; they were just what he needed. Kevin kept Edd's hands there for a bit and looked at Edd who was biting his lower lip wildly blushing. This must've been his first time doing something like this, even if it were himself.

Kevin: Just drink my blood if your too shy to watch.

Edd: Ah! Yes sorry!

Edd leaned in on Kevin and smelled the rich earthy scent that came from him. He was more into floral scents but this was just as alluring and pleasant. Edd rubbed his cheek against Kevins knowing that this is a way of talking between wolfbloods. He was telling him that this was a calm and there was nothing to fear now. Kevin let his tension ease and rubbed back against him saying he understood. Edd licked at his neck and slowly let his fangs protrude outwards. He dug his fangs slowly into the wolfbloods skin. He physically jolted from the sting of pain and fell back on t his elbows. This promoted Edd to dig deeper into his neck making the young wolf whimper in pain and pleasure. He forgot about his lonely erection and moved their hands in a slow motion.

Kevin: Fuck...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

Kevin felt his end nearing as the young vampire finished his fill of blood and began to lap at the wound he left him. He pulled away from his neck as he still felt Kevin's hands guide him to work his shaft again. Unbeknownst to them both, behind them James was starting to wake up from his encounter with Edd. He felt his head swim with flurries of what he wanted to do and what he'd already done. He sat up and looked around to see his fallen friends one the ground passed out as he just was. "That's right, we were messing with that wimpy vampire..." he thought as he gained his senses back. He just noticed the sounds that were going on around him. The squelching and moaning was low but still audible. He turned and saw a red cap behind the bushes and a black sock with white stripes pop up.

Kevin: More...

Edd: Kevin, is this good for you?

Kevin: Fu-yes...

Kevin sounded so polite to Edd when he serviced him. James thought two things weird about this; one was Kevin, as he thought, possibly getting a hand job from the only vampire nerd in town, and two was that he was being so polite to him when he's the meanest one to him.

Kevin: Please Edd...f-finish me off...

He was begging at this point, something James never heard him do, not even to a teacher. Jame slowly approached the bush and peeked through them without making any noise and saw that his suspicions were correct. Kevin noticed something about the vampire nerd above him and saw that he was getting an erection as well. He grabbed the front of his cardigan pulling him down, scaring him, and stared into his blue eyes.

Kevin: Look, if I getting off then you are too. Got it.

Edd nodded his head furiously Kevin undid his jeans and pulled out his erection. It was small in Kevin's mind but in reality it was an inch and a half shorter than his. Kevin looked up at the angelic face from the demon above him. Half open eyes with his lips parted slightly showing the gap between his teeth as his left had was laying gently on his cheek. He think of anything to do but to push him down to the grass and lifted his legs up. He bucked his hips into Edd's arse as he pumped on both their dicks trying to get them off. "Is this guy for real right now?" thought James watching the scene before him. He kept this little tid bit of information in the back of his mind as he quietly tread back from the two and left his comrades. Kevin was hunched over Edd still bucking his hips and grunting lowly adding in wolf like growls. He felt his animal for trying to take over but he had more power over it still. His hands started to grow hair and his tail curled as it left the comfort of his shirt.

Edd: Hah! Kevin...

Kevin: Just trust...me, ok?

"Trust..." Edd thought as he nodded slowly and let the wolfblood tame him. Kevin continued his favored routine; making Edd moan loudly. He couldn't hold his voice down in front of him nor could he look away form his glowing green eyes. They were the colour of the grass that covered them from above and cushioned him from below. The only difference was that since he's a wolf he had a slight golden glow surrounding them. They were captivating and he could't think straight.

Kevin felt the same staring at Edd. Big blue eyes that transported him to the beach or a clear field of grass for him to run around in, or to run Edd down into the grass as hard as he could. "Why am I still thinking about that?!" He thought as his body ravaged the teen beneath him.

Edd: Kevin...I-I-I'm abou-

Kevin: Same...

He moved faster hearing the vampires voice change from loud moans to small gasps and shrieks. He held a tight grasp on cardigan lifting it up slightly to show his pale stomach. Kevin couldn't help himself and leaned down to lick his navel. Good and bad. Good because he tasted so sweet to his picky tongue but bad because they both came. Kevin felt the cum hit the bottom of his chin and drip down from his chin on to Edd. Edd felt so at peace right now and with the last person he would expect.

Edd: That was...

Kevin: Fucking awesome...

Edd: To put it, yes...

Kevin pulled himself up and hovered over Edd keeping their faces inches apart. Their breaths collided giving heat to one another.

Kevin: Sorry about this...

Edd: It is not a problem at all but I would still like to leave.

Edd turned over and pushed Kevin away. He stood on his knees as to why he wanted to leave after something like this just happened not to mention that they both were a mess. Edd took the handkerchief that he had out earlier and cleaned himself again. Kevin was at a loss for words. With just that he wanted to stay with him just a bit longer, fuck school, Edd was all there was now.

Edd: Here.

Snapping from his thoughts he looked at Edd who was looking down at his limp member but handing him the cloth he used to clean himself with. He took it hesitantly and cleaned himself as well. Putting himself away he looked at the demon before him who held

Kevin: Edd-

Edd: Kevin I honestly do not want to listen to your attempt as to what you mistakes that situation for.

Kevin: I wasn't gonna say that...I was trying to ask you something about your fam-

Mike: Glad you kept the little bitch here for us Kev!

They both turned to see a Mike Slovinski(yeti), Jake Marone(chupacabra), Sasha Romanov(warlock), Tom Ramsay(hawk yokai) and Sammuel Mich(gorgon). All these teen boys were friends with Kevin ad some were on athletic teams along side him. They all stood behind the bushes with happy smiles and weary eyes that targeted the vampire sitting by the wolfblood.

Mike: Nice of you to catch our little toy, we thought that he high tailed and ran right to the school.

Tom: Yea, we thought that he vould snitch to teachers 'bout our playing time.

Kevin: What?

Mike moved from behind the bushes and towered over Edd. He snatched his wrist yanking him to his feet.

Mike: Might we continue what we had started before you went all bat-shit crazy on us.

Jake: Speaking of crazy, where's James?

They had just noticed a friend of theirs was missing from the initial group. Mike shoved Edd to the group with furry and stepped on his hand. Kevin watched as the dork screamed out in pain and his friends either watched or laughed at his torment. Kevin felt a sting in his chest at the sight his friends displayed. He didn't want to do anything because he didn't want his friends to see that he's sticking up for his rival since the dawn of time. However, he didn't want to see a childhood friend in dire pain.

Edd: Please stop!

Sasha: Than tell us what you did to James, eh? We might even go easier on you.

Edd: I did not do anything to him! He was there with you on the ground and I saw Kevin-

Sammuel: Did you compel Kevin to do something to him?

Edd: I don't compel people, it is a hard skill-

Mike: You're a vampire you should be able to do everything!

Being fed up with him, Mike removed his foot and grabbed Edd from the ground and slammed him against the tree. Kevin stood at this catching Mikes' attention. Mike smiled deviously as his brown eyes turned gold. His dark brown hair started turning white as the hairs on his body grew out also white.

Mike: C'mon Kev! Give 'em a good one like you always did maybe then he'll tell us where James went.

Edd: I don't know where he is-

Mike: Shut up!

His voice boomed over Edd's scaring him. Mike held Edds' hands up above his head and formed ice locks locking him to the tree. The rash cold burned Edd's skin giving him instant frost bite. Mike stepped back and thought of something more befitting than just several jabs to the torso. He looked at Kevin and smiled wickedly.

Mike: Hey Kev, why don't you wolf out on him?

Kevin: W-what?!

Tom: Ja!

Tom patted his friend on the back smiling at the idea.

Tom: If you wolf out you could do serious damage to him!

Sasha: You are mortal enemies after all, yea?

Kevin: But guys look at him-

Tom: If the scrawny nerd vanted, he could have us all killed by now with a thousand bat! Is he your enemy or not?

Kevin couldn't deny that fact. But after learning that Edd wanted to make amends for their family rivalry and his new found feelings of something that he can't describe, he didn't want to hurt him. Having his pride take over he turned into a wolf and stared the vampire down. Emitting a low growl from his stomach he regretted pouncing on the teen ripping his body open. It only took five minutes for Kevin to finish his task and revert to his human form and run to school with his friends. The last sight he saw of Edd was grotesque; his arm and leg were hanging from thing shredded muscles, exposed bones on his right thigh and left ankle, his left rib cage opened and cracked, his left leg twisted in the different direction and his face horribly scared. Edd cried and screamed out during the entire mutilation for him to stop. Kevin heard the fear and felt the tears drop on him from the vampire. He even felt one tear drop into his eyes. "I just fucked up after apologizing and wanting to make things up for him...what the fuck is wrong with me?" Kevin thought as he stayed silent with his friends during the first class after the weekend.

* * *

-3


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

Edd lie sprawled out on the on the ground letting pounds of blood spill from his open wounds. Te pain was far beyond what any human or monster could endure. He knew why Kevin did this and he wasn't angry with him for that, it was the fact that they did something so meaningful together and he thought that that was a start to make anew with him. But how does he get re payed? Broken bones, almost torn limbs and shredded skin. Edd coughed harshly feeling the blood drain out from his mouth and the wound on his chest. Every move was agonizing and killing him past the point of being immortal.

Edd: Some-someone...hel...

He only could get those words out before passing out under the tree. Even while unconscious, he shed a single tear that dropped to the ground.

-3-3-3-3-3-3

At school Eddy and Ed sat waiting in the gym for Double Dee. "Where is he? We checked every place that he always go to, that I never knew existed, but he's not here." Eddy thought as he sat back looking at the ceiling while Ed watched human movies movies.

Eddy: I don't know why but I have a bad feeling that Double Dee ain't coming today.

Ed: Same here. Maybe we should ask Kevin I did hear Nat and Rolf saying that he went after him.

Eddy: Did ya? Well let's find the metal loving mutt and ask 'em.

Ed: YAY!

Eddy hoped down from the pile of chairs and walked out of the gym with Ed following swiftly behind him. They walked through the halls of Peach Creek high watching student after student pass them by. All the monsters and humans chatted away at things they did over the weekend and smiled greeting others walking by, all except Eddy and Ed. Eddy was fuming mad that his best friend hasn't show up yet and first period started six minutes ago. Double Dee was the only student to have perfect attendance and for him to not be here was a problem. The anger was visible on Eddy; Eyes black with glowing green pupils and pitch black veins appearing in place of his red and blue ones. Ed saw this and was slightly scared, Eddy in his rage form was something to run from no matter how tough you are in comparison.

Eddy finally spotted Kevin with his band of jock-like misfits chatting it up with some girls from the cheer leading squad. Eddy marched over, or rather slithered over, to Kevin pinning him to the lockers. With a gasp from the girls and glares from the guys, Kevin stared wide eyed at the shadow imp holding him to the hollowed metal behind them.

Kevin: DUDE!

Eddy: Shut it! Where's Double Dee?!

Ed: Eddy-

Ed: Quiet! Where's my friend?!

Tom: Ju mean the fake vampire nerd?

Eddy's' green pupils panned over to the yokai and he stood straight.

Eddy: What?

Jake: We saw the little hell raiser sucking up to Kevin and we played with him for a while.

Sammuel: Yeah! Kevin did a real good number on him!

Mike: Never seen the guy wolf out like that before.

The guys laughed with the girls following i their enjoyment. Eddy's' face went pale white and him shadow side took over. Ed saw this and ran over to Eddy with a flashlight that he always kept on hand in case this happened. Eddy turned completely black with only his green pupils staring staring back at them all. His mouth opened with tendrils of inky blackness dripping from his lips. Ed struggled to hold the flashlight and to turn it on while Eddy grew in size to a monster tanking over the entire hell. All the students, human and monster alike, were scared seeing the greediest and smallest peer turn into a monstrous being.

**Eddy: WHERE THE FUCK IS DOUBLE DEE YOU SHIT HEADS?!**

His voice was distorted giving him more edge and fear from his targets. The students started screaming and running around trying to escape the nightmare that has now plagued them.

**Eddy: TELL ME NOW WHERE HE IS OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!**

Jake: He's still in the woods separating the school probably bleeding out!

Eddy felt his hear sink. His friend is dying out in the woods alone. Ed felt his pain and even more so for him being part giant. He grew four inches taller than before with big eyes ready to bring about dual waterfalls. Eddy shrunk back to his normal form and stared at Kevin with wide eyes. Bewilderment struck him, so strong that he had nothing to say. All he did was run out of the school with Ed following behind him. The halls grew to it's previous chatter but left one teen silent. "Oh, god...did I almost kill him...?" thought Kevin as he stared at his hands. He sill saw bits of dried blood between his finger nails.

Tom: You alright?

Kevin jolted at his friends voice and looked at him with sweat dripping from his face. The rest of his friends stood behind them chatting about Eddy being a useless monster and questioning his origins. Kevin started to feel light headed and shook his head. Easing his friend he told him that he was going to the library to get a book that he forgot to get for class. He lied. He walked casually till he was out of sight and went straight into the janitors closet where the Ed's usually did their dirty work. Locking the door behind him, he put his back against it and slid down to the floor. Whenever he's upset he turns into a wolf to try and cope with things and so he won't get caught. He stared at his nails protruding from his fur; dried blood, bits of pale skin and dirt soiled with the immortals blood. "I should've never did that, they guy could be _dead_ by the time those two get there and it's my fault that he's like that..."

He couldn't think anymore about this, he didn't want to. He sat on the cold flooring looking at his nails in silence.

-3-3-3-3-3-3

Eddy and Ed ran through the woods looking for Double Dee while yelling his name. They got no answers out of the many times they called his name.

Eddy: Double Dee where the fuck are you?!

Ed: Please say something Double Dee!

They looked through the bushes and Ed looked up in trees to see if he were in them. No sign still. They started to worry and they were getting nowhere looking. Eddy felt so much dread, forget about Kevin and his stupid friends, he can be angry at them later but Edd was in dire need of help right now.

Ed: Eddy, do you think he-

Eddy: Shut up! He didn't he's still alive we just have to keep looking-

Eddy saw a small black spot circling in the sky. It seemed frantic and desperate to get somebodies attention.

Eddy: Ed you have good eyesight right?

Ed: Yeah, but wha-

Eddy: Look at that.

Eddy pointed to the circling black spot and Ed's eyes followed his finger. Ed felt a pang in his chest as a smile grew on his face. He started moving and Eddy followed. Confused Eddy asked what it was in the sky.

Ed: It's Jim!

Eddy: I thought he was under quarantine?!

Ed: He was but over the weekend he got better and started living with Double Dee yesterday!

Eddy smiled at this. For what reason he had no clue because hey couldn't find their friend. Ed yelled to Jim with his powerful voice and caught Jim's attention. Jim flew down and into Ed's arms popping back into his human form.

Eddy: What're you doing way out here' kid?!

Eddy asked. The little vampire had tears in his eyes.

Jim: It's Eddward...he's hurt badly!

Eddy: We know that's why we came out here to find him, take us to him.

Jim: Ok!

Jim jumped out of Ed's arms and ran to where he saw Double Dee. Only two minutes later, and a lot of cuts from the shrubbery, they found Double Dee passed out o the ground in a pool of his own blood still spilling from him. Eddy felt the world stop. Torn skin, mounds of blood, broken bones, a twisted limb and shredded muscles. Without hesitation Eddy took charge and commanded Ed to take his jacket off and wrap it around Double Dee. He did as told and wrapped it around him tenderly trying not to bawl. Ed picked him up in his huge arms and carried him. All three monsters walked back to the cul-de-sac and to Double Dee's house where they entered the basement and put him in a wooden coffin. It was lined with red silk that had black patterns. The pillow at the top had the family crest embroidered on it in black and the entire coffin itself was a dark cherry wood.

Jim: Sit him i there...gently!

Ed did as told and put Double Dee down in the coffin sitting his head gently on the pillow. Jim ran all over the basement grabbing things off shelves and closets. He set odd objects with Edd in the coffin to insure his recovery. He then stood at the head of the coffin and took the book that was on the stand behind him.

Jim: You guys might want to stand on some furniture, with your shoes off.

Eddy: Sure.

They walked over to the crimson couch and sat on it with their feet under them. Jim turned pages in the book and stopped. He closed his eyes and started chanting words that either monsters could understand. The floor beneath Jim and the coffin started to glow in strange markings. Jim finished chanting and put the book back down on the stand ad closed the lid to the coffin. It started to shake and rumble on the concrete floor scaring Ed who clug to Eddy who only watched hoping that this was going to save his friend. Once the rumbling stopped the lid creaked open and Double Dee sat up yawning in dressy formal clothes, still wearing his hat though. He was wearing a red vest, white button up shirt, red neck tie, black slacks, black dress shoes and the traditional black cape.

He rubbed his head as he yawned trying to stand up from the coffin. He looked around and saw that he was in his basement and the his little cousin and best friends were here.

Edd: What are we doing here in my basement?

Ed: DOUBLE DEE!

Ed jumped off the couch and run up to his friend hugging him. Double Dee was lifted off the ground with the hug wrinkling his clothes.

Edd: Ed could you please put me down!? You are wrinkling my clothes!

He continued to hug him as Eddy just sat on the couch and watched them both with a weary smile on his face. His friend is alive and now well, however his anger for Kevi and his friends doing this was still brewing below the mellowed surface. Minutes later Double Dee called the school informing them that he was involved in a tragic accident and will be out for a few days ad asked that the teachers send his classwork and homework to his email for him to complete. They had no problem with that considering that he was their best student and had the best record in their schools history. Eddy also informed them that he and Ed would be coming to school late and leaving early to take care of Double Dee since his parents were away on business. They accepted their request but had an ultimatum of them completing their homework as compensation. Reluctantly he agreed to the terms. It was for Edd so nothing was too much for him.

-3-3-3-3-3-3

Edd felt relaxed in his house. It was Tuesday, Edd and Jim were in the kitchen making breakfast as his doorbell rang. He knew it was Eddy and Ed so he told Jim to get it. The little vampire ran to the door in his green wool sweater, khaki shorts, lime green sock and blue slippers. He opened it and saw somebody other than Eddy and Ed. He stared at the tall teen with animal ears and fluffy tail. His black leather bike jacket wrapped around his messenger bag as he stood tall and proud in his navy blue V-neck and crimson ripped jeans. Jim quivered staring at the teen well knowing that he was a Wolfblood but was fearful of the fact that he was staring him down with anger and malice.

Kevin: Uh...Hey.

Jim: EEPPPP!

Jim jumped slamming the door and running back into the kitchen with his cousin clinging to his leg in terror. Edd, shocked, looked down at his cousin in question.

Edd: What's wrong Jim?

Jim: Big wolf...a-at the door...

"Wolf?!" Edd thought in fright as he picked Jim up and walked over to the door with him on his hip. He slowly opened it and saw Kevin standing there with a confused but relieved look on his face.

Edd: Kevin?

Kevin: Yeah...hi.

Edd had flashes from the day before playing in his eyes as he stared into the vibrant green eyes that tortured and pleasured him. He did't know whether to be angry, sad or happy that he was here talking to him, he had many reasons to feel all those emotions towards the teen. But what one was he to feel at this very moment.

Kevin: Do you think that maybe we could talk for a bit before school?

Edd: Well I will not be going to school for a bit but I don't see any harm in it, come in please.

Kevin: Thanks.

* * *

-3


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

"I wasn't expecting him to be this friendly with me after what I did to him yesterday, I guess he really wants to be friends..." Kevin thought as took his shoes off and walked into the tidy home of the teen vampire and his small cousin. Kevin followed Edd and Jim into the kitchen where they continued to cook breakfast.

Edd: Would you like something to eat Kevin?

He felt his heart beat against his chest when the mellow voice said his name. It was still music to his ears in some way but not as strongly as it was yesterday. He sat his bag down ext to the chair as he stood next to Edd at the stove.

Kevin: Well what're ya cooking?

Edd: Canadian bacon, eggs, sausages and toast.

Kevin: Do you think I could get the bacon, toast and eggs?

Edd: Sure. Jim!

Jim slinked into the kitchen, still fearful of Kevin, and stood opposite of his cousin.

Jim: Yes Eddward?!

Edd: Could you do me a favor and grab some more eggs and bacon from the refrigerator?

Jim: Um...

His big pale green eyes scanned over towards Kevin who was fixated on Edd.

Jim:...yes!

He ran to the refrigerator. The little tyke was cute to watch when he struggled to open the door and reach to grab things from it's insides. Closing the door he went over to Edd and Kevin. He popped his wings out and flapped them to gain some height. He sat everything on the counter next to the stove and flew towards Kevin who gave a glance over to the flying little tyke.

Jim: You smell like the forest.

Kevin turned to the little vamp shocking him. He dropped a little in the air prompting Kevin to try and catch him. Jim caught himself and flapped harder trying to stay in the air but failed and fell into Kevin's arms. Edd turned to see that both monsters were on the floor holding one another.

Edd: Are you two ok?!

Kevin: Just fine!

Jim: The wolf ma was trying to help me when I was flying.

Edd knelt down to the two. Kevin felt Edd's hand brush against his thigh. This sent his hormones off by a small fraction from what it was like yesterday. Edd picked his little cousin up and stood him on his feet. He turned him around and looked at his wings. The little hunter green and onyx bat wings were small and slightly frail just like Edd's used to be when he first got his.

Edd: Flap your wings Jim.

Jim: Kay.

He did as told and started flapping them. He lifted off the ground and turned to Edd and Kevin who smiled and watched him.

Edd: Now close your eyes and calm down just a bit.

Jim nodded and did as told. Closing his big eyes he relaxed his muscles. "He's so patient with him' he's not yelling, hitting or pushing him as hard as my father did with me when I was growing up,"Kevin thought seeing the small smile on the sock heads face, "but there's something about him that my body can't get over..." Edd watched his cousin start to relax and steady his flight but not without feeling the heavy gaze from the wolf next to him. Edd will admit, yesterday was his best and worst day in his entire life. The anger that it started with, sweet sensual feeling they made with their hands and bodies on each other and then ending the horrid maiming and shredding of his body.

Edd: Open your eyes Jim.

He did so and saw that he was several feet off the ground from before and that his flight patter was a lot steadier than before. He had a big smile plastered on his face as he left the room and flew around like a baby bird.

Kevin: How were you able to do that without yelling at him?

Edd turned to Kevin with soft yet narrowed eyes, eyes of which captivated Kevin.

Edd: That's how my grandfather taught me when I was little. Everybody has different ways of learning and obviously the cruel harsh way didn't work with me.

Edd stood on his last words with Kevin following his movements. Edd went back to cooking with Kevin still eyeing him.

Edd: Is there some particular reason that you have you sights set on me?

Kevin felt his heart skip hearing the calm yet somehow demanding voice of his arch rival.

Kevin: N-No!

Edd: Honestly I think you do. I've noticed that you've been having sexual cravings since last week and yesterday you were at your peek...

Edd turned to him with a passive look knowing that he was right. He may have been a vampire but in order to create new and friendly bonds with his life long rival he had to know all about them even ruling out the false facts from the real. He turned back to the food with his cheeks starting to flush slightly from remembering the passionate moment they shared.

Edd: That thing we did yesterday before you nearly destroyed me was...

Kevin: I didn't mean that!

His head shot over to him with wide eyes. Had he really just said that even though it seemed like he wanted that more than anything yesterday, especially it were from him.

Kevin: Wolfbloods get horny around certain times of the year. It's different for most and me being one of them I get horny during the beginning of winter. You were the only person close to me so I just went for it.

God is this mutt stupid. He wasn't looking at the disappointment that was on the vampires face. Kevin didn't want to feel like he was starting to get feelings for his natural enemy when he was certain that he was into girls and not male arch rivals. But the more rambling on he was doing wasn't helping the situation. Kevin started scratching the back of his head with a stupid smile.

Kevin: I had an itch and you were there! Plus, Rolf and Nat told me to go and apologize for speaking to you the way that I did. So I should apologize for both now. Sorry-

Edd: I'm not.

Kevin was confused. Edd had finished cooking and sat everything on the tables. His hands were bawled into fists making his knuckles turn white. The rage in him started to rise listening to everything he said.

Edd: Don't you get it? I was fine with that happening, I was completely fine with our actions yesterday...for you to say that you are sorry for in the first place just says that you really are a sorry...

Edd turned with sad eyes with tears brimming in the corners. Kevin felt the knife lunge into his chest seeing the sad look. He did something wrong, how does he fix it?

Eddy: What the fuck are you doing here?

They turned to see Eddy, Ed and Jim standing in the entrance way to the kitchen. Eddy of course was angry for seeing the wolf in his friends house. Ed wasn't happy either but more tension wasn't necessary right now. Jim was clueless about everything but knew something happened between his cousin and the teen wolf. Seeing Eddy Kevin remembered what happened when he confronted him about Edd. In his book it was unacceptable and fighting words. Putting his cool and mean composure on he smirked and started talking.

Kevin: I came to apologize to the dork but it seems that would be the first mistake I've made as a soon to be alpha.

Eddy: No one cares what you are motor-mutt and you should apologize to Double Dee! You early killed him yesterday!

Kevin: It's not my fault that he's so weak-

Edd: Get out.

As calm and quietly as he could Edd spoke. All eyes turned to him as he felt his rage turn him. They all could see this and Jim knew very well not to anger his cousin. Jim hid behind Ed's leg shaking hoping his cousin wouldn't go ballistic.

Edd: Leave, now before I kill you...

Edd bypassed everybody and went to his room where he closed the door behind him locking it. He sat on his bed and stretched his limbs to the ceiling. He had been wearing a long sleeve shirt the entire day so nobody would see...them. He heard a commotion coming from downstairs. He well knew that Eddy was giving Kevin a piece of his mind while Ed tried to stop it and comfort Jim. He didn't care right now. He pulled the sleeves down and saw the scars still healing on his arms. e lifted his shirt staring down at the massive scar that he's ever received from others. It looked as though it were ten years old when it was only less than twenty-fours hours ago. He touched the scar lightly and felt a jolt run through him.

* * *

-3


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

_Voice: That's his __**mark**__..._

"No, not now..." Edd thought as his inner demon rose to the surface. Edd sat up and went into the bathroom in his room closing the door and looking in the mirror. He saw himself, however it was the side of him that was the purely evil vampire in him. This is the side that his family feared. The vampire stared back; red blood eyes, sharp fangs, demonic grin and without the signature hat.

_Evil Edd: You loved every second of that terrible maiming he gave you._

Edd: It was horrid, the pain was beyond comprehension and something less desired.

_Evil Edd: You mean less desirable than what he did before?_

The real Edd flinched. He knew that was highlight of the day and was something he constantly thought about. The evil side saw his face flush, time to exploit this to its fullest.

_Evil Edd: Look at you, your thinking about it now aren't you?! Do you have feelings for this guy, this wolf?!_

Edd: I certainly do not!

_Evil Edd: Stop lying..._

His evil side climbed out of the mirror and sat on the bathroom counter on his knees. He inched his face closer.

_Evil Edd: The sheer audacity from you ha! You know you have something for the guy and do you know how I know?_

Edd kept his silence and eyes in deadlock with his doppelganger.

_Evil Edd: Because I want him. You and I are the same. Grated, I may not share some of your interests but when it comes to people that our undead hearts beat for...know that he is something we both want desperately..._

And with that last word his counter part turned into a cloud of black smoke and then dispersing till he was nothing more. Edd didn't think this was possible. He did feel close to the wolf, he did like the wolf(in a way), he did love the things that set his body a blaze...but did it mean that he was...in love? KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

Eddy: Hey sock head you ok?!

Edd: Eddy!

Eddy: I kicked Kevin out, Ed and Jim are eating downstairs.

Edd gathered himself and opened the door to see his friend standing at the door with his arms crossed.

Eddy: You ok?

Edd: Not entirely but...I think I will be.

Eddy: You know I'm gonna want to know about it right?

Edd smiled at his friend.

Edd: Undoubtedly yes. However, do you think we can communicate this through text message? I don't want Jim or Ed to know, I'm not even sure about it myself...

Eddy: Well that's no problem, I promise to not say anything to them or anybody else.

Edd: Thank you Eddy.

Eddy: Not a problem, but this means you have to help me more with our scams, I'm smart but not technical smart and Ed ain't smart for anything but movies and comics.

Edd: At least he has something he can put some effort in.

Eddy shrugged at the notion but agreed with it. They talked as they walked down the stairs and sat down with Ed and Jim who were eating like the monsters they are. The breakfast wet smoothly and they would be doing this for as long as Double Dee needed to stay home. They left around nine O' clock which was the start of second period. Eddy started texting Double Dee during study hall, lunch, gym and the thirty minutes of free time they had before leaving for the school early. Eddy went to Double Dee's house after school with Ed. Ed took Jim to his house to play with Sarah ad Jimmy while he watched monster movies and eat buttered gravy popcorn.

Eddy: You did that, with him?!

Double Dee shrunk into the chair that he sat in averting his eyes from Eddy who was washing a clean rag to use to clean Double Dee's back.

Edd: I a way, I really liked it.

Eddy: Well who wouldn't? I understand that you liked it but the fact that it was with him is what's bugging me.

Edd: Well Eddy it wasn't as if I intended for that to happen. He was experiencing problems when we saw him that morning.

Eddy: Yea, he was being a total dick.

Edd: Language Eddy!

Eddy: Don't give me that.

He moved from the sink and over to the chair where his friend sat at the table. He put the warm rag on his back watching his reaction go from stinging pain to sweet relief.

Eddy: I don't get how it still hurts but it looks like it's already healed.

Edd: Being a vampire is complicated and in the time it took to tell how this healed quickly should be spent more on our conversation.

Eddy: Ah, so getting back on subject, I take it that you ad your evil half have a thing for penises?

Edd: It seems that way, I have had feelings for Nazz for many years but now looking at her does not have the same affects.

Eddy: Well I get a boner every time I see her.

Edd: Vivid Eddy, vivid.

Eddy laughed as he gently patted the wounds on his friend. After about thirty minutes he wrapped him up and helped him put his shirt back on. Eddy helped cook for Double too. However, he could use some lessons to better his skills. Ed brought back Jim just in time for dinner which Eddy and Ed both stayed for. They left with full bellies wishing their friend good night and sweet dreams. Edd put Jim to bed in his room while he took to the living room to relax with a good book; Lycanthropology 101.

He was still keen on learning everything he could about Kevin and what he told him about the sexual tension he was having was only the half truth. It was high time for Kevin to find another wolfblood to mate with, but in this case since he seems to be very attracted to Edd. He knew that around the teenage years, usually late teens, a wolfblood will get very aroused for no reason what so ever and it can last for long periods of time. Kevin seemed to have the symptoms which were; fidgeting, quick temper, sweating, lack of control and of course the ever raging boner that was present when he saw him that morning.

Edd: I don't even want to read anymore...

Edd felt fed up with wanting to learn about a person that just used him and could change his moods on a dime. Why is it that he and his demon are so fixated on him; a wolf who obviously can't make up his mound on what he wants to do.

Edd: I think I'll just take a nap for a bit and then go for a walk.

And he did just that. He tool a wool blanket from the closet in the upstairs hallway along with a soft pillow. He snuggles up on the couch and sets the book on the glass coffee table as he drifts off into a pleasant sleep. However, not all were sleeping. Edd's demon from within seeped out of his body in a black mist and assumed his stable form. He dressed in nothing more than a black cloak and his, as well as his counter parts, signature hat.

_Evil Edd: Since you won't do anything about than I will._

He said with a sharp smirk barring his fangs as he transformed into a bat and left the house. With the evil side gone, the real Edd felt his body run ice cold yet he was sweating profusely. His demon trapped him in a deep sleep, a never ending nightmare util he returns. Evil Edd glided through the night sky like a black piece of paper in the wind. He sought the wolfblood that has captivated his attention for the last two days.

-3-3-3-3-3-3

Late nights prowls help me think , especially while in sweat pants and no shirt. Just thinking is what got me into trouble today. If I hadn't thought about apologizing to the dork than I would've never had to have that argument with that stupid shadow imp Eddy. I was out in the woods standing in front of the tree where I mauled Count Dork-ula. It still had the feint smell of his blood but also both of our cum from us both not too far from the tree. Looking down I see my boner poking through my sweat pants. It was from the past thoughts of what I did to Edd...and thinking of what more I could do to him.

_Evil Edd: You seem lively tonight Kevin._

I didn't even smell him, what the hell? I turn around to see the said dork in an all black cloak.

Kevin: What're you doing here?

_Evil Edd: I had a feeling you were out tonight and I wanted to see you._

Kevin: See me?

_Evil Edd: I wanted to tell you that..._

Pausing in the middle of his sentence he reaches up for the string on his cloak and pulls on it slowly without breaking eye contact.

_Evil Edd:...I want you._

His cloak drops to show me that he's wearing nothing! My face heats up staring at his slender pale body under the moonlight. The shadows made every curve and dip in his body stand out beautifully...but I also saw the scars I left him which made me fight back the urge to lick them to heal them.

_Evil Edd: Are you staring at the scars you've given me?_

Kevin: Wha-no! I was...

_Evil Edd: It's fine if you were, I quite like them._

Kevin: You do?

_Evil Edd: Very much so. I consider them a personal gift from you it's too bad they hurt still._

He said rubbing the bigger scar on his abdomen. I remember when I tore into him at that spot he threw his head back in pain curling his legs in trying to lift himself from the ground to hide his body from my false rage. His knees had brushed up against the side of my face and the thought of putting my lips on his rosy pink cock was just...

_Evil Edd: Are you thinking about yesterday?_

He snapped me out of my thoughts with his question as I watched him walk over to me. I got really nervous and fell backwards on a lifted root. I only watched as he climbed on top of me and sat his ass right on top of my hard on. It hurt because of how aroused I am but seriously trying not to lose control and just fuck him right now!

_Evil Edd: Please use me..._

Kevin: Wha-!

He just quickly came down and kissed me as he gently pushed me down in the grass. I tried to resist and to push him off but he was too strong and I didn't want him to stop. I felt his hands move from my shoulders and his ghostly touch drift down to the top of my pants. I grabbed his had stopping him before he continued and snatched myself away from him. He pouted his lips at me as he put his chest squarely on mine. The sheer contact of his freezing cold body touching me was mind blowing.

_Evil Edd: What's wrong?_

He said tilting his head to the side looking at me with a lustful gaze.

Kevin: Edd you're scaring me.

_Evil Edd: I'm that frighting?_

Kevin: Right now? Yes.

_Evil Edd: But do you wanna know what's really scary?_

He said lifting his himself from my body. He held the gaze of a murderer with no soul. Red pulsing eyes glaring at me as if sex was the last thing he wanted to do to me. But he smiled instead and took hold of my pants pulling them down and letting my cock free from the grey coloured cotton prison.

_Evil Edd: This massive rod that you pleased me with before._

He moved back further getting on his knees between my legs and leaned down next to my cock. I shot up and was going to stop him but he had taken me in his mouth. For a vampire his mouth was like a furnace and I'm a thick ass log that he's burning into ashes. His soft lips were wrapped around it as his head bobbed up and down on me. He's too good at this but then again he's probably got a lot of experience since I seen that performance he did on James yesterday. I moaned loudly as he kept going.

Kevin: Ah fuck!...E-Edd! Please...

Removing himself he stroked me as a replacement for his mouth.

_Evil Edd: Tell me what you want...Alpha._

I have no idea what came over me but everything just went black and the next thing I knew I was over top of him ready to plow his minx ass into the dirt! Under me was a undead angel that was also my rival but the rival part was completely forgotten and I was just an animal to him. I licked his neck, sometimes biting it to hear that cute squeak he let out. I pinned his hips to the ground as his nails dug into my head and shoulder. My tail curled and sung in excitement as my ears twitched at every sound he made in reaction to what I did to him.

I pulled away from him to stare him down and intimidate him but he smiled at it and pulled me in for another kiss. As sharp teeth grazed against one another all I could think about was how scared the Edd should've been when I stare at him like I did many times before. The cowering fear and whimpering shake that he did when I gave him that look made the taunts more tasteful. But how could I bring myself to stop when all I wanted was his ass?

I stood on my knees and positioned myself to enter him. I knew this sweet vamperic ass was mine but this vampire was almost a different person than the one I'd seen mere hours ago. But it didn't stop me. I rammed my cock into his tight ass hearing him scream. His demonic scream was sheer pleasure to me; like violins and softly played guitars in an orchestra playing to only me. I pleased him till there was no end, I held on to his small waist as I kept plowing him. I heard him moaning and gasping as I growled harshly accepting his approval of everything I did for him.

_Evil Edd: Mor-ah! Harder Kevin!_

He's too appetizing for me not to devour right now but I did lick his wounds like I wanted to before. He grasped my short hair as I continued to heal him. An hour in and now I feel like exploding and so dose he. I go harder as I stroke him but he sits up while pushing me down to mount me. My tail curled up from under me and wrapped around his waist as we both came. As we did I saw huge black bat wings pop out from behind him as he threw his head back. I stared at the wings; they were beyond massive and the deepest shade of black and crimson as they stretched out under the haunting moon. Tonight in the cul-de-sac was a night that a demon has fully awoken and it was the fault and heat from a wolfblood.

* * *

-3


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

Last night...what happened? I move from my place on the couch and I feel immediate pain on my rear. It stung and my hips were sore as well. What happened?! Whatever it was, it must have tired me out enough to have me sleep the entire day away. Why didn't Jim come down and wake me? The doorbell rang and I hobbled over to it. Opening it I was greeted with a box of doughnuts and a basket of sausages, I assume that those are from Rolf. There were also flowers and teddy bears in the mix of presents that Ed stood behind while Eddy ate some of the sausages.

Eddy: Morning.

Edd: Don't speak with your mouth full, it's not polite.

He swallowed and walked in with Ed following behind him. I closed the door and hobbled behind them as they walked into the kitchen and sat the things down on the table.

Eddy: Everybody came to my house late in the night saying that they were sorry for what Kevin did and they hoped that this would make you feel better.

Edd: Oh how sweet of them!

Ed: Sarah and Jimmy spent half their allowances on this.

Ed said taking out what looked like a customized doll that looked like me. It wore my old clothes from middle school with a small black cape and little fangs. I held it smiling at the cuteness of the little me and held him up to my face asking them did it really look like me.

Eddy: You're just as tiny as that thing.

Ed: Wow! It's like the Jorbieans from down the street took you in their alien lab and cloned you into a small stuffed toy!

We stared at him as he put his arms up in the air like a menacing creature ready to kill, however the Jorbieans are aliens from a different planet and they have extremely long arms and have to walk like that mostly.

Edd: You've been hanging out with Estelle Jorbieans haven't you?

Ed: A little...

Eddy: At least it's not another human horror story.

Edd: Agreed.

We laughed and saw that we've woken Jim with our laughter as he walked in the kitchen wearing his pajamas rubbing the sleep from his eyes. We apologized but he had seen the toys and food on the table and dug in.

Edd: Jim.

With my stern voice making him jolt he shrunk into his chair and turned to me with a face full of a blueberry muffin.

Edd: You know well not to eat before you drink your blood.

He swallowed and answered me.

Jim: I couldn't resist the muffins!

Edd: Can you taste the blueberries than?

For my breed of vampires, you need to drink blood after having eight hours of sleep if you walk in the day time. The blood we drink sustains us for twelve hours and keeps our taste buds active as if we were alive. We're able to taste bold flavors and even foul ones because of the blood intake that we get. Jim put the muffin down and came over to me as I gave him a small cup of "A" positive blood.

We ate breakfast and I helped Eddy and Ed finish their homework before they left for school. I needed to talk to Eddy but I didn't want to disturb him the principal said that his grades have improved since my incident two days ago. I want to tell him about the sore feeling in my rear and my sore hips. I went to the bathroom to shower while Jim watched Ed and Eddy do their homework finishing the muffin he started. The warm water felt marvelous till it hit my back. I screamed in pain at what it was that stung my back and fell in the tub clutching the sides of my back.

Eddy: Hey! Double Dee you ok in there?!

Jim: Eddward!

The yelled and banged on the door because I had locked it. Two seconds later it was broken by Ed who used his strength. Eddy ran in but stopped at the side of the tub. His eyes grew in terror from what he's seeing on me. I don't know what's on me to have him look at me like this but it mustn't be well.

Eddy: Edd...what happened to your back.

What is he talking about?

Edd: Just help me out of the tub please!

They did so and got me dressed as Eddy called my parents and told them about the scars on my back.

Margret: Oh! Darling Eddy he'll be fine.

Eddy: Really? Are you sure?

Margret: Quite sure my darling. He's just gotten his new wings is all.

Eddy: Wings?!

You're kidding me? Wings? I had then when I was a child but they fell off. When a vampire gets a certain age the grow wings. They're painful and tedious at first but very fun to play with when training starts. Jim is currently at that stage since he's seven but by the time he turns ten they'll molt and then fall off completely. It's a lot less painful when they fall off rather than when you first get them.

Edd: But mother, why are they coming back now?

Margret: Normally you get them back when you turn twenty in human years but if their coming back in this early than you must've found you significant other.

What?

Eddy: Mrs. Vincent are you sure about that?!

Margret: Very sure honey. John's wings didn't come back in until we met and formed a bond, it's quite normal.

Edd: Mother I haven't found anybody that meets my requirements to be called my "significant other"!

Margret: You may not realize it now darling but your body sure has.

Edd: Mother please elaborate.

Margret: Certainly-NO!

Our ears were met with a frustrated shriek from the other end of the phone that made Eddy and myself retreat from the phone. Mother and father are on a business trip at a museum and have several other places to go before departing home so it must be a problem with that.

Margret: Keep those gloves on I don't want your undead rotting flesh touching that vase! Do you know how many germs lives on a zombie's body?

Zombie: Raaaaahhhhhhhh (I lost my hand this morning and it had the glove on it)!

Margret: Don't give me Raoul, if I told you once before I've told you a thousand times; always wear gloves!

Raoul: Rahh rahhhh (Ok Margret)…

Raoul was an old family friend and runs his own moving company, granted all his employees are zombies and the only humans are the accountant and un-human resources, he's the best at moving valuable and keeping them in top condition.

Margret: I'm sorry for that boys but I have to go.

Edd: That's fine mother, can I reach dad in any way?

Margret: Afraid not, he's in Romania visiting your cousins and helping your Aunt Petunia manage her hotel and they've cut the electrical as of three days ago.

Eddy: Well that's great.

Margret: You're telling me.

Edd: Well thank you mother anyways for your help I appreciate it.

Margret: Not a problem darling-Raoul!

And with that she hung up and went to yell at Raoul again. I put my cell phone down and sit it on the night stand in my room.

Eddy: So…you got your wings back early because you have a crush on some one?

Edd: From what my mother indicated I suppose so.

Ed: You don't think that Kevin is his crush?

As much as I would love to deny the thought of having emotional feelings for the wolf, both I and my evil counterpart find him delectable and irresistible to withdraw from. Jim finished dressing my wounds and gave me a small glass of blood to drink as a means of calming me. But honestly, there's no way that could love a wolf, can I?

Jim: The chemistry between you two seemed shaky but stable enough to form a long term relationship.

They looked at Jim with a weird expression trying to find out why a seven year old has the speech of a prepubescent younger version of myself.

Edd: He has a perception of emotions in monsters and humans.

Eddy: Are you gonna tell us next that he can read off the first page of the dictionary?

Edd: He's not as photographic as my cousin Emry.

Eddy scoffed and grabbed a shirt from my closet. Ed's stomach growled and told us that he was hungry. I told him that there was leftovers in the kitchen and that since it wasn't enough that me and Eddy would walk to get take-out a couple blocks from home. Eddy and I talked about mindless shows on TV the first half of the walk than and then I eased into the subject of-

Eddy: "An evil double"?

I nodded my head in the cool fall air standing outside of the Chinese store waiting for our food to finish cooking.

Edd: Every vampire has one but it's more of a mental thing rather than what I have.

Eddy: Is this al because you're closer to your grandfather?

Edd: It's a possibility that I won't rule out but…

My mind trailed to the pain that I felt a while ago; the clenching pain, the pinching nerves and searing heat in my rear that is still persisting now. I took a sharp inhale and think the worse of my evil side.

Edd: I think my evil side left me and had sexual intercourse with Kevin…

I didn't hear a response and found it odd since Eddy is a talker. I turned to look at him only to see the black veins growing on his face as his eyes slowly consumed the white leaving only green glowing dots to see with. He's angry.

Eddy: So…he nearly kills you and even though you're evil side is to blame for this he still had the gall to fuck you late at night?!

Edd: Eddy! Calm down it isn't that bad-

Eddy: How it that not bad?! You lost your virginity to a damn mutt who nearly ended your existence the day before, are you defending this dude?

Edd: In a way yes…I know what he did was wrong and that I almost died for his decisions but he seemed to care when he came over yesterday.

Eddy: Only for us to find him not manning up to his mistake.

Eddy did have a point. But I don't want the fight and drive that I have for trying to make amends with him go to waste even for this. I want our families to join together and put a bitter rivalry that no one knows how it got started to finally end! I let my head hang down as I stare at my feet listening to the grumblings from Eddy. A bell rang and it was our food. He walked over to the door and opened it, but not without turning to me and telling me something.

Eddy: Look, if he really is your match than fine by me…but you're my friend and I'll protect him from you even if you love him to death. I won't let you get killed.

I stared at him with water welling in my eyes watching him as he cracked a grin and walked in to get our food. I smiled happily as I lift my head up to look at the setting sky and watch the clouds go by. I'm glad he said that, only a true friend would be so invested in they friends affairs no matter how bad.

James: So here's the little slut now…

What? I turn to the familiar voice of James from two days ago when my evil half took over and partook in his vile human blood. He had a smug look as he stared me down out of view of the large window of the Chinese store.

Edd: Good evening James, ho-

James: You're fucking Kevin Barr.

I was cut off as he said his piece. Honestly I'm not doing any such thing but if readers want to get technical about than I actually was. I felt my face heat up which was weird because I have done this many times but I'm undead. I saw him smirk even harder as he pointed to me.

James: You didn't even have to say a word, your expression said everything for ya.

He walked towards me and leaned in on my ear.

James: I know you two are together and I'll tell the entire team unless you do as I say…

Edd: But we're no-

James: Shut the fuck up bitch, I saw you two fucking a couple days ago.

Edd: We never did that!

James: Than what was I watching then huh?

He wasn't right but he wasn't wrong either. I was with Kevin doing sexual acts only formal couples or comfortable companions should do but it wasn't sex in the slightest! He stepped closer to me and grabbed the collar of my cardigan lifting me off the ground.

James: Do you want the team finding out about you and Kevin? Not only will our scheduled beatings be worse Kevin might even come after you and try to kill you again, wouldn't that be a dream come true.

Eddy: Fuck off James!

I turned to see Eddy still in rage mode with the food in hand as he glared at the human dominating the undead. James pushed me to the ground and smiled eerily as he spoke.

James: Remember what I said slut…

He chuckled and walked away. Eddy came over to me setting the food on the ground and helping me up.

Eddy: What was that for and why'd he call you a slut?

Edd: He saw what Kevin and I did two days ago.

Eddy: What?

Edd: It's not the dreadful maiming he defiled me with…

Eddy: What…? Look, text me later on tonight right now Jim is probably trying to stop Ed from eating anymore of that wax fruit.

Eddy grabbed my wrist and dragged me home in a haste. For a change I was able to keep up due to him height challenge. We got back to my house and of course Jim was flying around the house with the rest of the wax fruit in hand trying to keep them away from a starving pixie formed Ed.

Eddy: Down Ed!

Ed looked at us both standing at the doorway and then lunged for the food in his tiny form. Not only did he knock me down but he did so because Eddy dodged his attack so I was stuck with the brunt end of it. Ed reverted back to his normal height and helped me up.

Ed: I'm so sorry Double Dee!

Edd: It's alright Ed just try not to chase my cousin around the house to eat fake fruit.

Ed: It tastes like the real thing though!

Edd: But it's not good for you and you know that.

Eddy: Will both of you shut your pie holes and eat some food that's better than some damn fruit!

Edd: Language Eddy and take out is no better.

Eddy: Says you.

We ate dinner and after leaving around nine I gave Jim a bath and put him to bed. The entire time remnants of last night bubbled up to my thoughts. Little things that I looked at, touched, smelled or even heard made me think of him and what he did to me…most of it so unsanitary. I felt happy thinking about them though but it has to be my counterparts' side doing for me to not have a problem with it. I washed the dishes and put them away after drying them. I wanted to go to bed but Eddy texted me and wanted to know more about what James was talking about and what Kevin did. He freaked out and had to call me to yell at me for it. I hushed him telling him that I actually liked what we did and of course he thinks I'm homosexual for it. Possibly so, I know what I like and it may be either me or my evil side talking but I do think of Kevin in a different way now.

* * *

-3


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

Only after a few more rest filled days staying at home with my cousin I finally felt better to walk out of the house and attend school again. Of course Eddy and Ed met me early keeping their perfect attendance. I was worried about seeing James again and having to do as he says because he knows my secret. Eddy says that he'll protect along with Ed and even Jim, who cannot attend my school said the same but will it work?

Eddy: Trust me I got Bro to set everything up with me last night. We should see him coming to school wearing all pink.

Ed: He'll look the naked mole rat from "Attack of the hairless Rodents of the Pet Store!"

Eddy: Seriously, stop watching human movies, their rotting what's left of your brain.

Edd: But why would you and your brother go so far just to mess with one guy?

Eddy: Because you're my friend and I traded him a pictures of you from the beach in your red and black swim shorts.

Edd: Pardon?!

Eddy: What? I thought it was weird he asked that but my brother has a fixation on you.

That is something that should have remained a secret. We walked in the school and surprisingly everybody greeted me with smiles, cheers and hugs. The teachers were especially glad to see me up and walking even River the school librarian. Nazz saw me and hug me as did Jimmy and Sarah who had made my favorite chocolate chip red velvet cookies.

Edd: Thank you both I love them!

Sarah: Do you think you can do gym class today?

Jimmy: Yea Coach Horseman has the guys running while the girls stretch and go on the balance beam.

Edd: I'll talk to him about it if he hasn't lost his head again-

James: Hey Double Dee!

I visibly cringe at the voice calling my name knowing all too well who it belongs to. I turn to the voice behind me and smile nervously at the human with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. He came up to me and threw his arm around my shoulder pulling me into a half hug.

James: I came to ask you to help me in the library to grab some books for history.

Edd: Now? I have to go to the nurse's office to file paperwork.

James: Oh?

I felt his hand grip my shoulder as he leaned in closer to me.

James: You think I can help?

Edd: I don't-

I felt his grip tighten and his nails dig into my flesh.

Edd: I –I don't think she would mind if you did.

James: Awesome! Let's go then.

Eddy stared angrily at him as we walked off to the nurse's office. He held on to me like I was an old doll and what was worse were the people staring at us. We passed a hoard of jockeys and sadly Kevin was in the midst of the group. One of the jocks called out to James and we stopped for a breif second having all eyes train on us.

Peter: Hey James why you hanging with the sparkly nerd.

James: The principal told me I needed a tutor and to try and make friends with him until then.

Meghan: Really? Such a bummer.

Nazz: Not really, Double Dee is cool people to hang around with right Kevin?

She turned to him and I had just noticed that his eyes were fixed on the entire time. However he just scoffed turning his head and paid no mind to the question. Nazz smiled nervously and shrugged her shoulders.

James: Well, we must be off, lots of studying to do.

Peter: Uh the library's that way.

James: Yea, but we're going to the nurse's office.

Kevin: Why are you going there?

Out of nowhere Kevin chimed in with a flurry of shock in concern in his voice as to our destination.

Edd: It's a lot quieter there and I have work to do there.

Kevin walked out of the crowd and stepped up to James and myself. He seemed to be frightening and trying to intimidate James. However James is no ordinary human, he comes from a long line of monster hunters and if you're guessing the same thing that I am than you know who he is. Kevin stepped closer to him having put me in the middle between the two. I'm slightly claustrophobic.

Kevin: You know what…I think I'll go with you two.

What?! I glanced up at them both seeing the rage strike lighting between them both. I pushed them both off from me and walked to the nurse's office with them tailing me. I was hoping that the nurse would be there when I got in but she was at a meeting across town and now I have to sit here all day with them both. Settling myself at the desk I wrote a note for them both and gave them one.

Edd: I need you both to go to your homerooms and give this to the teachers if you're staying here.

Without any chance for them to question I got up and went to the door opening waiting for them to walk out.

Kevin: Fine, whatever.

Kevin was the first to walk out followed by James. After closing the door and halfway to the file cabinets I heard them running while arguing as the bell rang. I opened the cabinet and took some files out and sat back at the desk. However, I couldn't look them over as I normally did. I kept thinking about Kevin…and my other side. How could my evil side do this? Let someone who I do care for nearly kill me than just let me take his virginity like that. I shouldn't be thinking about this now I should be working. Damn it all!

_Evil Edd: You know that you had fun the other night with him._

Edd: I did, I won't deny it.

_Evil Edd: Your words say that dear angel of the devils' seed, but your heart and body are saying something totally different. _

I did feel my heart race and saw a shadowy hand guide mine to my groin. I willed myself to stop and it worked. Hanging my head down in anger and shame I spoke.

Edd: No!

_Evil Edd: Why do you keep defying me?!_

Edd: Because you've taunted me since birth and now you're the reason I'm in this predicament!

_Evil Edd: Don't give me that shit, I'm the reason you have your wings back and now your true powers have awaken!_

Edd: I'm not ready for them or you.

Kevin: You were last time.

Edd: EEPP!

I turned to see Kevin standing behind me. How did I not hear come in?!

Edd: N-nothing! Sorry I was talking to myself again.

I tried to brush off the fact that it was my evil double that had sex with him and is fully intoxicated by him and his masculine features. I turned back to the desk and sat back down to move papers that still daunt me.

Kevin: Why were you like that…on that night I mean…

Edd: It's hard to explain-

Kevin: How hard is it to explain that you wanted me to fuck you in the same spot I nearly killed in the dead of night?

Edd: When you put it that way-

Kevin: Just tell me this one thing; the guy that I had sex with wasn't you, who was it?

Edd: As I've stated before it's hard to explain, you wouldn't understand.

He honestly wouldn't and would think this was a tall tale. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and turn me to look at the teen I held feelings for. His green eyes felt like I was drowning in grass in an open meadow. His other hand planted itself on the edge of the desk as his face closed in on mine; such blissful heat.

Edd: What're you-

Kevin: If it wasn't you that night…than kiss me.

Edd: What will that prove?

Kevin: That I made love to a different version of you instead of the real thing.

Edd: Please…

I turned my head screwing my eyes shut hoping for this to stop. I want to kiss him and touch him but not now! I stood abruptly but only to be pushed on to the desk. He held my arms above my head with one hand while the other lifting my chin up.

Kevin: Please Edd…I need to know…

Should I let him after all the mean things he did to me over the years and several days ago just be wiped away for a mere kiss?

Edd: Kevin-_MMMMPH!_

He rammed his lips against mine as his body pushed me down on the desk. His mouth was warm and he tasted like mint still. I'm getting consumed by the kiss and I feel my arousal poking into his thigh…but I also feel his as well. He pulled away and stared at me with a smitten look with bright red cheeks. It was cute, how he looks contents with life and it's pleasures.

Kevin: It wasn't you last night…

I shook my head.

Edd: No, my evil counterpart has taking a liking to you and left the sanctuary of my body to find out and take you.

Kevin: "Counterpart"? Like your twin?

Edd: Correct, except that I am my own twin.

He pulled away lifting me up. I stood in front of him as he sat in the chair that I was in. I crossed my legs trying to conceal the erection that I had knowing that it wouldn't be going down anytime soon.

Kevin: I felt that you know?

Edd: Same goes for you too.

Kevin: Touché.

Edd: May I ask you something?

Kevin: Shoot.

Edd: Why did you come me and James, not that I didn't mind but it made me happy that you did.

He let out a breath as he ran his hand past his ear, his cute wolf ears.

Kevin: After that night that you-your evil side fucked me I felt a surge of something rush through me.

His voice was low as he trained his eyes on me.

Kevin: I felt evil come out of you as your wings opened from your back.

Edd: What you did-what we did was both good and bad.

Kevin: How-!

His stopped talking and turned his head. I watched his ears twitch as his calm face grew dark. I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings; singling out voices out I heard two more behind the door and one more in the vents. Leaning down to Kevin's' ear I whispered to him telling him to go for the two at the door and I'll go for the one in the vents. He squeezed my thigh standing and then leaning into me.

Kevin: Fine, but be careful please.

I nodded to his request and moved from his heat. I transformed into a bat and heard the intruder in the vent shift and gasp at my transformation.

Kevin: Go now!

He transformed into a wolf and I faded through the metal covering of the vent to see Sasha as mouse. I could tell it was him by the potent smell of sage and lavender emitting from his body. I screeched at him as he squeaked in fear and ran. I crawled fiercely though the metal carving in the schools structure.

_Evil Edd: Such a coward this one is._

No, I know what you're trying to do.

_Evil Edd: Really?_

I won't kill him you fool, I'll only stun him.

_Evil Edd: "Only Stun"? You, dear angel are the fool. If you hadn't been so distracted by that delicious mutt than you would've noticed that there were people spying on you._

Forgetting that aspect, I still won't kill him.

_Evil Edd: Do something, or I will, dear angel of the devil's spawn._

* * *

-3


End file.
